ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vortexx!/Blocks
This article lists the blocks seen on Vortexx! from its channel launch in 2017. Saturday/Sunday Mornings Saturday/Sunday Mornings is a block featuring shows, mainly comedy shows. It airs from 6am to 8am on the weekends. The shows featured: Animaniacs, Baby Looney Tunes, Bugs N'Daffy, Pinky and the Brain, Tiny Toon Adventures, Dexter's Laboratory, and The Powerpuff Girls. New episodes of shows air during 8am to 9am, due to all shows being around 20~ minutes (no ads) and there being 3 shows. Other new shows may air on the afternoon. DC Nation DC Nation is based off of the former block of the same name from Cartoon Network. It is shows and shorts based off of the DC Comics, airing on Saturday and Sunday morning from 9am to 11am (Saturday) and 8am to 10am (Sunday). The lineup of shows include: Young Justice, Teen Titans, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Batman: the Animated Series, Superman: the Animated Series, The New Batman/Superman Adventures, Batman Beyond, Static Shock, Krypto the Superdog, Legion of Superheroes, and Green Lantern: the Animated Series. The Saturday shows are: Batman: the Animated Series, Superman: the Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Static Shock, Teen Titans, and Krypto the Superdog. The Sunday shows are: Young Justice, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Legion of Superheroes, Green Lantern: the Animated Series, and The New Batman/Superman Adventures. The shorts were the New Teen Titans shorts, Animal Man, Batman Beyond, and Plastic Man. Cartoon Classics Cartoon Classics is based off of Cartoon Planets and Saturday/Sunday Mornings, a block featuring classic cartoons. The block airs on every weekend afternoon. The shows featured: Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow and Chicken, Bugs N'Daffy, Freakazoid!, The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, Tom and Jerry Comedy Show, and Tom and Jerry Kids Show. Marvel Action Marvel Action (titled after the former block of the same name) is a block featuring shows and shorts based off of the Marvel Comics, airing on weekday afternoons. The shows featured: The Spectacular Spider-Man, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Spider-Man, Big Hero 6, and Wolverine and the X-Men. Action Block Action Block is a block featuring shows with a heavy focus on action. The block airs on weekday and weekend around noon and afternoon. The shows featured: the Power Rangers franchise, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 and 2012 series), Justice League Action, the Ben 10 franchise, OK K.O! Let's be Heroes!, Generator Rex, The Secret Saturdays, Star Wars: Clone Wars, Star Wars Rebels, and Xiaolin Showdown. Anime Block Anime Block is based off of the block of the same name from Disney XD. It is a block featuring anime, and airs on Sunday from 11am to 12:30pm. The shows featured: the Pokemon franchise, the Digimon franchise, the Beyblade franchise, Yo-kai Watch, Kirby: Right Back at 'Ya!, Sonic X, Mega Man NT Warrior, Mega Man Star Force, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Cartoon Planet Cartoon Planet is based off of the former block of the same name from Cartoon Network. It is an hour-long block of animated variety shows, airing on weekday evenings from 6pm to 7pm. The shows that are featured rotate so there's more variety each episode. The shows featured: Codename: Kids Next Door, Cow and Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Powerpuff Girls, Baby Looney Tunes, Bugs N'Daffy, Freakazoid!, Johnny Test, Pinky and the Brain, The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, Taz-Mania, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Tom and Jerry Tales. Cartoon Theatre Cartoon Theatre (titled after the former Cartoon Network block of the same name) is a block airing movies, airing on Friday night and weekday nights from 7pm to typically 8:30 or 9:00pm. All films are rated at least G, though mainly PG and PG-13 films air due to this block transitioning into the Toonami block. The movies featured for the block: the Spider-Man trilogy, the Amazing Spider-Man 1 (and 2), the MCU films, the X-Men films, the DCEU films, the Shrek films, Ben 10: Race Against Time and Alien Swarm, The Lego Movie and Lego Batman Movie (along with The Lego Ninjago Movie), The Dark Knight trilogy, Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise, The Land Before Time, Pokemon movies, and more. Toonami Toonami is a nightly block based around action-orientated programming, primarily consisting of American animated shows and Japanese anime. It's recognized for its space-themed backdrop, more mature audience (at least 12) and host, T.O.M. The block airs typically from 8:30 or 9:00pm to 6am. The shows that are on Toonami are: Young Justice, Titans (upcoming), Agents of SHIELD, Daredevil, The Defenders (upcoming), Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Punisher, Attack on Titan, Bleach, Cowboy Bebop, the Dragon Ball franchise, Naruto (Shippuden), Gurren Lagann, Hunter x Hunter, One Piece, One Punch Man, Sailor Moon, Samurai Jack, and Swords Art Online (II). Category:Programming Blocks Category:Television Blocks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Blocks Category:Vortexx!